Selamat Ulang Tahun, Adik Kecil
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Tentang dia yang kehilangan. Tentang apa yang dia temukan. [One-shot. AU. Red Carrot Siblings and Ying. Fluff. Special ulang tahun Ying #HBDOurTimeGoddess]


**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Adik Kecil**

.

.

 _Gadis kecil terluka_

 _Sendiri, merana_

 _Kehilangan mendera hati yang rapuh_

 _Di malam gelap, ia mengaduh_

 _Suara sayup menyapa, menyemangati_

 _Di setiap badai, carilah pelangi_

 _Dalam pelukan cahaya, ia akan menemukannya_

 _Malaikat-malaikat tak bersayap yang dikirimkan kepadanya_

.

.

* * *

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Adik Kecil" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AU. Red Carrot Siblings (plus Ying). Special ulang tahun Ying #HBDOurTimeGoddess_**

* * *

.

.

Suara isak tangis tertahan mengisi kamar mungil yang tanpa penerangan. Sesosok tubuh berbaring miring memeluk guling, sebisa mungkin mencegah suara kesedihan lolos dari bibir kecilnya. Namun, percuma.

Sudah seminggu terlewati, sang pemilik baru kamar ini, masih saja mengurung diri setiap malam datang. Ia ada di lantai dua, di sebuah rumah yang terbilang megah. Lantai satu selalu penuh cahaya, tawa, serta kehangatan saat mentari telah ditelan malam. Terutama ruang keluarganya.

Gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu, Ying namanya. Dia bisa saja ikut bergabung ke sana. Bermandi hangat cahaya, terpeluk canda tawa. Akan tetapi, dia memilih untuk tetap menyendiri di kamarnya nan sunyi. Menyerahkan jiwa raga kepada pahit manisnya kenangan. Tentang orang-orang terkasih yang telah pergi, dan takkan pernah kembali.

"Papa ... Mama ..."

Rintih memilukan hati kembali mengisi sepi. Rindu mengusik kalbu, tanpa pernah ada kesempatan untuk terganggu. Apalagi harapan untuk sembuh. Betapa teramat jauh.

 _"Papa dan Mama Ying sudah berada di tempat yang sangat indah."_

Itulah yang diberitahukan Mama Zila, pemilik panti asuhan tempat Ying berada sebelum ini. Dia telah tinggal di sana hanya selama beberapa minggu, semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal di dalam kecelakaan bus. Malang bagi Ying, tiada sanak keluarga yang bisa merawatnya. Keluarganya sendiri tidak berpunya, sehingga Ying kecil harus diserahkan ke sebuah panti asuhan.

 _Tempat yang sangat indah._

Ying kembali teringat kata-kata Ibu Panti-nya. Dia tahu, tempat yang dimaksud itu bernama surga. Katanya, orang-orang yang pergi ke sana akan bahagia selamanya. Tapi, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu mereka lagi dalam waktu yang lama. Sangat lama.

Kenapa?

Padahal Ying juga ingin sekali ikut bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tapi kenapa mereka malah meninggalkannya sendirian?

"Mama ... Papa ... Ying kangen ... _hiks_ ... _hiks_ ..."

Air mata Ying menderas. Sementara, tangisnya masih susah payah tertahan. Pada saat itulah, pintu kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba. Ying tersentak, tapi tak sempat bereaksi apa-apa. Cahaya memasuki tempat perlindungannya dengan paksa dari luar. Bersama dengan tiga sosok yang seenaknya saja menghambur masuk tanpa permisi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" suara remaja putra yang cukup mengintimidasi, jelas terdengar. "Gelap sekali!"

"Aku nyalakan lampunya, ya?" suara yang sama, tapi kali ini terdengar lebih ramah dan lembut. Ying tahu, itu memang suara milik orang yang berbeda.

Lampu menyala. Dan di hadapan Ying telah berdiri dua remaja 17 tahun yang bagai pinang dibelah dua. Yang satu berwajah masam, dan yang satu lagi kebalikannya, cerah ceria. Di antara mereka, ada bocah lelaki cilik yang hampir seumuran Ying, tampak menatapnya dengan sorot mata datar-datar saja dari balik kacamata.

Ada kesamaan yang sangat jelas di antara ketiga orang itu, selain kemiripan wajah. Rambut mereka sama-sama berwarna nila dan selalu tampak berantakan. Sepasang iris masing-masing dari mereka berwarna merah terang, yang mana Ying sangat suka memandanginya karena indah.

Mereka, tiga bersaudara yang merupakan anak-anak dari sepasang suami-istri baik hati yang telah mengambilnya dari panti asuhan. Memberikannya sebuah keluarga baru setelah dirinya menjadi yatim piatu.

Bukannya Ying tidak menyukai keluarga ini. Mereka semua orang-orang baik. Walau si bungsu agak bengal, dan anak tengahnya tak pernah berwajah ramah. Paling tidak, putra sulung mereka selalu tersenyum dan bersikap baik pada Ying.

"Hei ... kenapa menangis?"

Si sulung itulah yang barusan bertanya. Ia bahkan mendekat ke tempat tidur, lalu duduk tenang di sisi Ying dan memberikan satu tepukan lembut di puncak kepala.

Jujur, Ying menyukainya.

Ah, mulai sekarang Ying bertekad akan bersikap baik juga padanya. Dimulai dari memanggil namanya dengan benar.

"Abang ... Kassim ..."

Sedikit terbata dan malu-malu, tetapi Ying berhasil mengatakannya. Ia pun menyeka air mata dengan lengan baju, berusaha menghentikan tangis. Hei, sekarang hal itu jadi sangat mudah. Apa karena lampu yang sudah menyala? Atau karena kehadiran mereka bertiga?

"Iya, Ying?" Kassim tersenyum, lantas mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum mendapatkan jawaban. "Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Ying tidak menjawab. Tepatnya, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya rindu kepada mama dan papanya. Tapi jika mengatakannya terus terang, Ying takut keluarga ini akan menganggap Ying tidak menyukai mereka.

Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Ying hanya butuh waktu.

"Ada yang sakit?" Kassim memancing kembali dengan pertanyaan berikutnya.

Kali ini Ying menggeleng.

"Hei, Fang!"

Suara tak ramah itu menyentak Ying sedikit. Ia hanya harus membiasakan diri, karena ia tahu Kaizo—yang merupakan adik kembar Kassim—sebenarnya tidak jahat.

"Kau mau memberikan sesuatu pada Ying, 'kan?" Kaizo masih bicara kepada adik lelakinya. "Cepatlah! Kau ini buang-buang waktu saja!"

Ying ingin tertawa ketika melihat Fang—si bungsu di keluarga ini sebelum dirinya datang—meleletkan lidah kepada Kaizo saat sang kakak tidak melihat. Kaizo sendiri sedang fokus kepada Kassim yang menegurnya supaya bicara lebih lembut.

"Ini," Fang berkata singkat.

Di hadapan Ying, bocah delapan tahun itu mengulurkan kedua tangan. Tidak kosong, ia memegang sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus kertas kado biru dan terhias pita kuning cerah.

"Eh?"

Ying terdiam, bingung.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu!" kata Fang tak sabar, lalu memberikan paksa benda itu ke tangan Ying.

"Ulang ... tahun?"

Mata Ying dengan irisnya yang sewarna safir itu masih tampak bingung selama beberapa detik. Dipandanginya kado di tangan, lalu beralih menatap Fang yang wajahnya sontak memerah. Mata Ying membulat, bersamaan dengan Fang yang lantas membuang muka ke kiri.

"Maaf," kata Fang. Pipinya masih semerah tomat. "Kemarin aku memecahkan kacamatamu."

Ying mengerjapkan mata. Tak mengerti kenapa Fang tiba-tiba mengatakan itu. Memang, kemarin mereka bertengkar karena masalah yang sebenarnya sepele. Ying tak mau ikut makan malam bersama untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Fang kesal, lantas mencoba menyeret Ying keluar kamar dengan paksa. Entah bagaimana, saat itu kacamata bundar Ying terlepas. Lalu jatuh ke lantai dan pecah seketika.

"Ayo, Ying. Bukalah kado dari Fang," terdengar ucapan lembut Kassim, diikuti sebuah senyum hangat.

Ying menurut. Dibukanya kertas kado biru itu dengan cepat, hingga ia menemukan kotak kardus seukuran tempat pensilnya, tetapi lebih tebal. Di dalam kardus kecil itu, ia menemukan sebuah kotak kacamata berwarna biru tua. Saat membukanya, Ying mendapati kacamata bulat yang sama dengan miliknya yang rusak. Hanya saja, _frame_ -nya terbuat dari bahan yang lebih bagus dan kuat.

"Fang membeli sendiri kacamata itu dengan uang tabungannya, lho!" kata Kassim lagi sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata.

" _Hmph!_ Dia memang harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya," sambung Kaizo.

Ying menatap kacamata barunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lalu memakainya dalam diam.

"Hm ... Cocok untukmu," komentar Kassim.

"Terima kasih," ujar Ying lirih. Kali ini ia juga tersenyum. Kemudian ditatapnya Fang, yang sampai saat ini pun pipinya masih sedikit merah. "Terima kasih, Fang."

"Sama-sama," sahut Fang. "Jadi ... kamu memaafkanku?"

"Hm!" Ying mengangguk.

Kassim yang gemas langsung menepuk puncak kepala gadis kecil itu sekali lagi. Sementara Kaizo memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Ada apa, Kaizo?" tanya Kassim tiba-tiba. "Kau ingin mengelus-elus kepala adik perempuan kita juga?"

Kaizo tersentak. "Apa?! Aku tidak—"

"Aaah ... Ayolah, tidak usah malu-maluuu ..."

"Aku tidak malu-malu! Kau itu yang memalukan!"

"Dasar ... Selalu nggak mau jujur."

Perdebatan mendadak Kaizo dan Kassim berlanjut sampai Fang geleng-geleng kepala sendiri. Seolah ingin mengatakan, 'Kenapa kakak-kakakku seperti ini?'

Mereka baru berhenti saat terdengar tawa kecil terlepas dari mulut Ying. Kassim yang menatap Ying setelah itu, akhirnya juga ikut tertawa. Fang pun ikut tertawa, walau agak sembunyi-sembunyi. Hanya Kaizo yang tidak tertawa, tetapi dia pun diam-diam tersenyum. Sangat samar.

"Tuh, 'kaaan ... Gara-gara kau, kita ditertawakan adik-adik kita, Kaizo!" kata Kassim kemudian. Senyum lebarnya masih belum terhapus.

Kaizo mendengkus samar. "Hoo ... Jadi itu salahku?"

Nada sinis Kaizo seolah mengundang Kassim untuk kembali berdebat. Namun, kali ini Kassim hanya menanggapinya dengan satu senyum menyebalkan (menurut Kaizo).

"Sudahlah," kata Kassim akhirnya. "Kapan kau akan memberikan hadiahnya pada Ying?"

Kaizo mendesah pelan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kotak kado yang lumayan besar dari balik punggungnya. Dibungkus kertas kado kuning, dengan pita biru langit.

"Untukmu," kata Kaizo sambil menyerahkan kado itu kepada Ying.

"Itu dariku dan Kaizo," tambah Kassim. "Kuharap kau menyukainya, Ying."

Dada Ying telah terisi perasaan yang sangat hangat dan menyenangkan sejak Fang memberikan kadonya. Dan terus bertambah-tambah, saat ia membuka kado dari Kaizo dan Kassim. Kemudian, bertambah lagi saat menemukan gaun berwarna safir yang sangat cantik. Air mata menggenang dengan cepat di kedua pelupuk mata Ying. Namun, gadis cilik itu cepat-cepat menghapusnya sebelum sempat bergulir ke pipi.

"Heeei ... Hari ini Ying adalah Tuan Putri yang sedang berbahagia," kata Kassim. "Jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

Ying menatap Kassim, lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Ying sangat senang, semuanya ingat ulang tahun Ying," kata gadis kecil itu sambil menatap ketiga saudara angkatnya bergantian. "Terima kasih ... Abang Kassim, Abang Kaizo ... dan Fang."

"Hei! Kau tidak mau memanggilku 'Abang' juga?" protes Fang seketika.

"Nggak mau. Kita 'kan sebaya," kata Ying sambil meleletkan lidah.

Baiklah. Dia memang sedikit kesal pada Fang yang selalu mengganggunya dengan keisengan-keisengan kecil, semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Entah sekedar menarik kucir rambutnya, sampai menaruh serangga-entah-apa di meja belajarnya.

Pokoknya, Ying tidak akan mau memanggil Fang 'Abang' sampai kapan pun juga.

"Tapi aku setahun lebih tua darimu, tahu!" Fang masih mendebat.

"Nanti kita sekelas, kok," bantah Ying.

"Lho? Kok bisa?" Fang benar-benar kaget. "Harusnya kamu baru kelas satu!"

"Aku kelas dua, kok."

"Bohong!"

"Aku enggak pernah bohong!"

Perdebatan nyaris memanjang, kalau saja Kassim tidak ikut campur.

"Hei, sudah, sudah, kalian berdua," katanya. "Ying memang sekelas denganmu, Fang. Dia lompat kelas."

"Apa?" Fang masih juga tidak terima. "Kok bisa?!"

"Bisa, dong," Ying tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ying 'kan pinter."

"Mana ada orang pinter bilang sendiri kalau dia pinter?"

"Ada, tuh. Namanya Ying."

"Dasar kacamata bulet!"

"Rambut landak!"

Pertengkaran berlanjut dengan saling ledek. Kali ini Kassim membiarkannya. Malah tertawa geli karena menganggap dirinya mendapat hiburan gratis. Hanya berkat Kaizo yang mengingatkan bahwa ayah dan ibu mereka sudah menunggu di meja makan, akhirnya kedua bocah itu mau berdamai.

Untuk saat ini.

Fang berlari mendahului keluar dari kamar Ying. Tapi, ia berhenti di ambang pintu, menoleh singkat ke arah saudari angkatnya. Hanya untuk mengucapkan tiga kata yang menambah lagi kehangatan di hati Ying.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Fang berlari pergi. Ying terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, sampai Kaizo menepuk sekilas puncak kepalanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun," katanya sambil beranjak menyusul Fang.

Setelah itu, Kassim pun mengelus rambut Ying dengan lembut. Mengajaknya segera turun ke lantai satu untuk makan malam. Katanya, hidangan khusus sudah dipersiapkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ying yang ketujuh. Tepat hari ini.

Ucapan ketiga pun diterimanya kembali, ketika Kassim beranjak setelah itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Adik Kecil."

Ying terpana. Mama Zila pernah berkata, jika satu kebahagiaan terenggut dari kita, maka kita akan mendapatkan gantinya yang mungkin saja akan lebih baik. Bagi Ying, takkan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi orangtuanya. Namun, di hatinya masih ada tempat yang cukup luas untuk keluarga yang hangat ini.

Keluarga barunya.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Akhirnyaaa~jadi juga publish _fic_ _special_ ultah Ying. :"D

Sekaligus di sini aku ingin 'memperkenalkan' AU _siblings_ baru, Red Carrot Siblings. KaizoKassimFang (atau KassimKaizoFang).

Diawali dari postingan **Shaby-chan** di fesbuk tentang ide cerita yang bikin karakter Kaizo dan 'Kassim' jadi saudara kembar (sebenarnya ini juga ide dari _fancomic_ milik Mbak Widzilla). Lantas, dikembangin oleh saya dan Shaby-chan, bersama **Fanlady**. Kami bertiga udah bikin beberapa _drabble_ di fesbuk. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya kukeluarin _fic_ KKF di sini. Semoga pembaca suka.

Btw, nama Red Carrot Siblings itu baru karanganku sendiri. Buat sebutan aja, semacam Elemental Siblings yang udah _femes_ selama ini. Ada ide lain yang lebih bagus? X"D

Eniwei, _happy_ _happy_ _birthday,_ Ying~! Semoga di musim kedua BBB Galaxy nanti, Ying dkk lebih banyak berperan lagi mendampingi BoBoiBoy. :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **18.12.2018**


End file.
